


the tale of the champion

by doublelifte



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Lore, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublelifte/pseuds/doublelifte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of the champion is a story about garrett and maria hawke the two champions from the dragon age 2 as it will focus mostly about maria untile then end off act 3 and then it will focus about garrett on how he became a champion with new characters new places and more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time starting a work this big iam sorry if it a bit light its my first time in this style if you see any mistake or adjustmen pls tell me i will do my best

the tale of the champion  
Chapter 01 : a gentle meeting  
the doors slam open as the two gards drag in the captured dwarf and throw him into a chair , it took him some time to reorient him self and knew that he is in hawk estate "i've had gentler invitation" he said.  
"we found you at last varric tethras"a voice in the dark says and from the dark a women walked into the light "iam cassandra pentaghast" she annouced "seeker of the chantry" and soon after the two guards that brought varric left the room  
"and what are you seeking ?" Varric ask smilling slightly at his own joke  
"the champion" she answered  
After a brief moment watching his glove "which one ?" He asked  
"YOU KNEW EXACTLY WICH ONE !!" She accused while throwing at him a book and holding a dager at his throwt , after a few second she pierced the book that withe the dager then turend her back  
"start talking dwarf , they tell me you're good at it "  
"what do you want to knew ? Hero of orlai " varric ask withe a chalanging look  
"every thing , and starte from the begnning" she ansewred while crossing her arms  
He paused for a momment and then he started to tell the story of garrett hawk . It started as the two brothers garrett and caver hawk fighting there way throw the darkspawn in attempt to escape the larg horde that arrived at there home town lothering while garrett rained arows frome left and right on the creatures and caver as his shield kills every monster that drew near to his brother and then from no where a dragon swoped down from the sky and ..  
"BULLSHIT !" She accused " that not what happend "  
"does that not match the story you heard seeker ? " he asked white smiling at here  
"do you take me for an idiot varric , i want the truth" while glairing at the dwarf  
"what make you think i knew the truth ?"  
"you knew him even he became the champion"  
Varric then face the seeker "even if i knew the trueth i dont knew where he is now"  
Cassandra then turn fully away for the first time "do you knew what at stake here ?" She demanded  
"if i had to guess you're precios chantry is fallen to pieces and put the world on brink of war and you need that one person ho can put it together"  
"if you cann't tell me where he is tell me every thing that happend" she said while turning back to the dwarf  
"okey , like i have a choice"then the dwarf leane to the seeker "you're not afraide that i will make things up"  
"not at all" and for the first time she smiled at the dwarf  
Then varric lean back withe a smile on his face "then you need to hear the full story"  
It much as before except there five hawks the mother leandra and garrett the champion and the two twins carver and bethany and the most fearsome the oldest maria hawk the other champion , carver was a swordsman and bethany was a mage and garret was what you call a rogue and maria she was well she was..  
"she was what ?" The seeker demande  
Well she was every thing a powerfull mage and a terfying swordsman and the deadliest assassin  
"well you're not surprise i see so you've done you're home work"  
"continue" she said while stting on a near chair  
As the hawk where running away from the horde they saved avline vallen and here husband sir wesley that was wounded by a darkspawn as they marched away a ogre came frome no where hitting leadra that pushed caver away frome the ogre attack maria in rage withe here most powerfull spell decaptated the ogre while the other cleared the remaining darkspawn soon after they all run to there mother , while in here last moment she smiled at here eldest and told here to take good care of her bothers and sister and on her last breath she asked them to go to kirkwall and ask for gamlen then here eyes closed withe a smile on here face but soon after they were cornered by darkspawn to slow the horde reached them , and when all hope was goone a dragon swoped down from the sky and burned all the darkspawn near them it soon after the dragon reveald him self as flemeth  
"FLEMETH" the seeker interupted "so you're telling me that in the perfect time flemeth swoped down and save them"  
"come on seeker you knew the swoping is bad , do you need me recite the story of the warden ?"  
« perhaps i should not be surprised of involvment "  
And so they made a bargain withe the witch to help reach kirkwall  
"wait they is something you're not telling me ?"  
"what seeker ?"varric answered his face telling he was caught  
"Did she ask them to take some one withe them like the warden ?"she asked  
"meh kind of "  
But sir wesley where not that lucky to escape , the blight got to him first as his wife was forced to kill him to prevent him from becoming a ghole  
"continue and dont tell me they flew to kirkwall on a dragon "  
Varic smiled a bit "no seeker not that fancy i assure you " withe excitmen in his eyes , the dwarf started at last his story he waited to long to tell the truth withe some lyies on the way well he was alwase an addicted liar


	2. the three doors

the witch kept here end of the bargain and took them to the ships that were going to kirkwall , it was a long and hard journey leaving they home theire loved one and moving to the unknewn but they made it and arrived at the gallows where the ships docked.   
"so this is the Gallows" said carver while they where leaving the ship   
"so what do we do now ?" asked bethany   
"find our uncle gamlen and hope he can get us into the city " answered garrett while holding bethany hands to comfort here   
"as i can see they already stoped letting refugies" avaline annouced   
"she is right" maria said while loking around "we split here you guys go ask the officer in charge here about gamlen and i will look around and get information"   
right after maria disappeared in the crowd and the group moved looking for the man in charge to ask about theire uncle as they reached the officer they found him wounded as a group of raiders in despreat attempt to reach the city luched an attack at the officer without thinking the group went to assiste the wounded officer even out numbered the fight whent hugly to there favour out matched the leader ordered what left of his men to abort the battle and run , and from no where maria appeard blocking there way   
"running from a fight iam afraid i cant let that happend" maria said as she draw here sword   
"get here and let us get out of here" the leader screms ans they are running to here  
"the idiots" said carver   
"we need to go help here" the officer while geting him self up to go after them  
"dont worry about here" said bethany   
"WHAT!! she is alone they will kill here "  
"just watch" said garrett  
then the officer turned his head to watch doutfully as he coundt moved even if he wanted   
"lets dance" said maria as she engaged the raiders   
slaying egiht of them withe here swored while dodging the arrows and the raiders attack beffore desapearing , after a few second a giant fire balle came from the sky burning the rest of the raiders the officer in shock of what he just saw droped his sword and from no where maria appered behind the officer as she take the sword and gave it to the officer  
"keep you swored in cheek will you i might take it"she said sarcastically  
the officer still in shock took a step back befor starting to speak  
"you have my gratitude if it was up to me i would let you all pass but i have orders"  
"but we have an uncle that live here his name is gamlen" bethany said   
"wait i knew that name"  
then maria take a lettre from here bag "please if you find him give him this letter"  
"i will but i dont what you hope from that a man"   
then the officer took the letter and left  
"what was that lettre sister ?" asked garrett   
"our way in" she answered.

"what seeker you seems off what is it ?" the dwarf aske  
"nothing" as she took a step back   
"well well if iam not mistaken you are enjoying the story" said varric as he leant forword  
"NO" she answered while giving here back to the dwarf to cover here embarrassment  
"seeker you flater me" varric said withe a smile of his face  
"I SAID CONTINUE !!!" she screms at the dwarf  
"okey okey and the story of you scaring the shit out off me continue"  
three days later no sight of there uncle   
"where is that blody uncle ?" carver said withe angre   
"he is here" maria answered as she saw a men was comming to there direction  
"so you must be leandra kids" the man aske   
"yes and you must be gamlen"answered garrett  
"yes thats me i had your letter and i think i found a way for you in the city but you must work for it for one year in maria case for four month" he said   
"servitude that blody servitude" caver replyed  
"do we have a choice" said garrett  
"to ho ?" asked maria  
"there are three group the red iron a group of mercenris and there is athenrile a group of smugler they are mostly clean and the last one is a powerfull organisation named the coterie and only want maria after that fight here they will accpte directlly"  
"i see carver you will go to the red iron and garrett and bethany to athenril"  
"i see , i think its the best way too" garrett said  
"okey i dont have a problem finally i can show my worth"said carver   
"i gess it cant be helped"bethany said  
"but maria will have to meet the leadrs first there are waiting in the gallows"  
"i see , you guyes wait here i will be back" as shen headed for athenrile first  
"so you are maria shame they already took you"said the elf  
"it a shame really isnt it"she said sarcastically  
"it is but i gess your here for ho we will take "she asked   
"yes you will have garrett and bethany and from what i heard you are a smugler group but a clean one"   
"yes we dont rivale the coterie but we have ou buisnes and we dont deal withe slavers"  
"i see fair enough"  
"even if you were my first choice i wont say no to a mage and a archer and dont worry and about your sister secret she will be safe withe us"  
"that settle it but one thing if anything happend to them because off you i will murder you"said maria withe a smile  
"its really a shame the coterie put there hand on you"said athenrile as she saw maria leaving  
and then maria went to see the leader of the red iron meeran   
"so you are hawk nice a shame you are taken"  
"what withe every one wanting me ?"  
"well affter you're work withe the raiders you are quite populare any way i got told i will take that kid carver i think hes name"  
"yes dont let him foll you he is skilled"  
"He will need to prove that"  
"fair enough and just to make it clear if some thing happend to him because of you i will pay you a visite" madria said withe a death glaire before turning to leave  
"damn"he wispered as he saw maria leaving   
and then she went to the coterie  
"i presume you are lily"   
"yes and you must be maria"  
"as it seems , so i will be working for you"  
"yes , i saw you on that fight withe the raiders i must admite i was impressed"  
"you flater me coming from a group that this powerfull"  
"you learn faste we are willing to take you in but we want resulte , withe this done i will waite for you in the under city" and then she left  
after that maria went back to the group   
"so is it setteled ?"ask garrett   
"yes" she ansewred  
"one year"said caver   
"i will go see when the bribe will be delivered"said gamlen before leaving   
Four monthe passed peacefully but after settling here debts withe the coterie maria disappeared leaving only a letter to garrett that told him to protect his brothe and sister

"so you said maria desspered why ?" asked the seeker  
"i honnestly dont knew no one knews" answered the dwarf

Four monthe after a letter to from unknown person arrived just after there survitude was over   
"just what are we doing int the Wounded Coast ?" asked carver   
"a letter came some one whants to meets us here and will be good coin" answered garrett while holdin bethany that was tiered   
"i hope its worthe it" said bethany   
And from no where a group of qunari lunched an attack   
"thats just great" said carver while getting his swored ready  
"quick into formation" said garrett as shot his first arrow to the head   
But the nuber where to much that they can handle but in a brink of an eyes a a man withe a iron armore and gaint swored slice four qunari withe one attack and a hoded women flanked the qunari slaying two of them withe ease in the mean time the group took the chance to get a higher possition for garrett and bethany to get clear shots at the qunari while carver ingaged them headon withe the cover off his sister and brother not long after the fight was over as the group went to the two figures like they were waiting for them   
"i thank you for you’re help" said garrett  
Then withe a fammilier voice came from the women « not bad you three got better » she said as she took here hood   
"M….MARIA !!!!!!"said bethany while running to hug here sister   
"sister its good to see you" said garrett said garrett withe a smile on his face  
"so our little carver got better" she said while looking at here yougest brothe  
"not as good than you" he said withe a smile "its good to have you back sister"  
"but ho is this man" ask garrett   
"my name is gabranth i live to protect lady maria" he said while removing the helmet to reveal a man withe the same age as garrett and blond short hair  
"you are to serious gabranth »she said while still holding bethany that was in tear  
"now to why iam back first did you knew that the amell were once nobles ?" asked maria   
"yes" answered garrett   
"what if i tell you i have a plan to get us our gloory back" said maria while loking at all of them   
"how do you think we can do that?" asked bethany  
« we are going to the deep roeds » maria said withe excitmen  
and so it ended there first year in kerkwall but that was just the the beginning word from fearldan that the hero of feraldan had deafted the blight but lotherning was destroyed kirkwall was there home now and they made quite a name for themselvse espacilly maria and garrett in the underworld it was a bussy year in the city and thats when the qunnari arrived great storm that caught there ship and left hundred of warrior in the city waiting to returne home and thats also began withe the mages the templars had got verry power full under night cammander merdith but most importantly that when i met the champion and..  
"and" said the seeker   
"seeker stop iam blushing i dindt knew you were this excited"said varric withe a smile  
"it just that......" she said withe a low voice  
"well well the seeker acting friendly i like that" varric leant forworld withe a sly smile  
"dont get foul of you're self"she said withe angrer  
"it will come.....it will come"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i changed to much i felt i should write some thing i would enjoy even if i would change a lot and honestly after i finished writing i was really happy how it turn out i hope you like even withe the changes   
> if you see any mistake or you have suggestions please tell me :)


	3. let the race begin

And so they returned to kirkwall  
"what now sister ?" asked carver  
"you guys will go seek a man named bertrand , he is the leader off the expedtion thet is going the deep roads and convice him to hire us , i have some buisness withe an old friend » answered maria then she turned to gabranth "you knew what to do"  
"yes lady maria" he answered  
"i told to stop withe that lady i feel old"  
And so when they reached hightown they splite up  
" what do you think is that man story following sister like that ?" asked bethany while they were moving  
"i dont blody care" answered caver withe anger  
"what do you have against him ? i saw you glaring at him all the way here » asked garett  
"i will tell you he is jealous cause he is stronger than him" said bethany withe smille  
"jealous iam not jealous off that arse i just dont trust him" said carver while looking away  
And then garrett smilled to his little brother "of course caver of course"  
Soon after garrett spoted bertrand And went to try convince the dwarf but it was all for nothing bartrand refused to hire them  
"what should we do it was our only chance" said bethany  
"damn right it was we better figure somthing out after all we are running from you’re blody telmplars" said caver in anger  
And then bethany turned to face caver "the laste i checked they are after me and sister not you"  
"did i sounded that bad sorry sister , maker iam turning to gamlen" said caver while holding his sister hands to cheer her up  
Then gerret steps in "dont worry we will figure things out"  
and from no where a man took garrett purse and started running  
"hey" scremed garrett then turned to caver "take bethany and go to gamlen house NOW" he ordered and started pursuing the thief  
Just a few moment a after an arrow pinded the thief to a nerbay wall and a handsome dwarf came out  
"varric" said the seeker  
"come on just let me have my moment" said the dwarf while leaning forword  
"just……..continue"  
And from the corner came a hansome dwarf "i knew a guy once that could take all the coin out off you’re pocket just buy smiling at you but you dont have the style to work hightown litlle low on the merchant guild" said the dwarf while moving to the terrified thief and took the stolen purse "you might want to find you’re self a new line off work" he said before punching the thief and removing the arrow "off you go" then the handsome dwarf turned to garrett throwing the purse at his owner « how do you do ? varric tethras at you’re service » he annouced "i appologize for bertrand he wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw"  
"but you would" said garrett still suspicious about the dwarf  
"i would what my brother doesn't realize is that we need some one like you »said the dwarf  
"so you are willing to hire us as guards" said garrett  
"we dont need another hireling what we need is a partner invest in the expedition fifty sovren and he cant refuse not withe me to voche for you" said the dwarf withe a charming voice  
"but i dont have that much coin" said garrett withe a sad face  
"thats when i come in i knew every one in the city worthe knewing i can find you the jobs you need and if thats not enough they is always bianca »said the dwarf while looking at his crossbow  
"you named you’re crossbow ?" asked garrett  
"whu not she's a beauty isnt that right sweetheart ?"said the dwarf  
"i would accpte you’re terms but you will need to speak withe my sister »said garrett  
"so she is back even better tell here to meet me at the hunged man this evening »said the dwarf  
"okey i tell here so"  
"lets go back you live in lowtown right ?" said the dwarf  
"yes wait how do you.....okey i get it this meeting was not due to luck was it"  
"my sir you wound me" said varric withe a smile as they were leaving together  
in the mean time in the under city next to athenrile werehouse  
"long time no see athenril" said maria while moving to the elf  
"so the rumers were true you're back" said the elf  
"you knew why iam here" said maria withe challenging look as she throw a large purse of coin  
"right to buisness i see , you knew i lost four off my best men just to get this"said athenril while geting what look like a staff covered by fabric "i hope its worthe it"  
"you have no idea" said maria  
"that aside leaving me in bed like that and the next thing i knew you were gone"said the elf while blushing  
then maria moved close to the elf just a feat between them "if you want to continue we can do it right here"  
athenril paused for a moment then ordered all here guards to leave the werehouse and the two women went inside and only came out late in the evening  
mean while in lowtown garrett arrived at gamlen house to find gabranth waiting outside  
"carver and bethany are inside" said gabranth as soon garrett reached the staircase  
"good to knew but why are you not inside withe them ?"  
gabranth then removed his helmet "iam waiting for lady maria" he answered  
"why are you following sister ?" asked garrett  
then the men lift his eyes to the sky probly remembering the past "she took my burden"  
and from roof a voice "friendly already i see" a few momont maria appeared jumping from the roof  
"so how the meeting withe that dwarf ?"asked maria  
"he refused but i found another way a dwarf aproched me named varric his aparently bertrand brother he is offering to help us"  
"and what is this help exactly ?"asked maria  
"he can help us became partners by investing fifty sovren so we can join the expedition i told him to meet at the hanged man"answered garret  
"i see i will go meet him but first i have a word withe gamlen" and so they all enterend the house  
"maria you're back" said gamlen  
"what did i tell you" said carver moving to his sister to help here carry what she bought  
"i i have thing to do"said gamlen trying to leave the house but found gabranth bloking the way  
"you are not running away from me dear uncle are you ?" asked maria withe a small smile  
"of of course not" answered gamlen while looking away  
"of caurs you see gabranth here went to the undercity and found him self in the amell vaulte and found this document"said maria while giving the document to garrett  
"to my dauhter leandra and childeren born of here the estate and all i owen are yours "said garrett  
"uncle how could you ?"asked bethany  
"your mother was the one ho left , iam the one ho toke care off father and all he could say was leandra she dindt even came home for the funeral what suppesed to do wait for ever" said gamlen in anger  
"i doubt you let the ashes get cold but thats not what matter what matter is that grandfather and grandmother Forgave mother , now getting the estate back is on me so maker willing we will get what you lost"said maria whille praparing to leave  
"you need to be some one to live there"said gamlen in anger  
"what do you think iam here for" said maria as she opend the door  
"to where sister ?"asked bethany  
"to the hunged man gabranthe lets go" and so they left the house  
soon after gamlen went outside to  
"did you fell it ?" asked carver  
"yes some things off withe sister "said garrett  
"what do you mean ?"asked bethany  
"she have a strange aura i felt this before in ostagar when i met duncan frome the grey  
wardens"  
"just what happend to her"said garrett

"explain"said the seeker while looking disterb  
"all in time seeker all in time"said varric with a piercing look

and so maria and gabranth arrived at the hunged man  
"i presume you are varric"said maria  
"the one and only at your service and you must be hawke" said the dwarf before turning his eyes to nora "nora the drinks i ordered"  
"here they are varric" said the serving girl  
"damn still the wrong ones" said varric while shaking hes head  
"so i heared that you offering us to became partners"  
"indeed"  
"what make you steak your neck for a stranger" said maria bfore she started drinking  
"oh on the contrary you sur forged quit a name for you're self withe the coterie and i rather take the chance withe you rather heading unprepeared" said varic "and besides we will be partners iam willing to give a litlle trust if you are "  
"its not like i have better thing to do"said maria  
"perfect now just one question what is the story of this man ?" asked the dwarf while hiding his excitmen  
"i will tell you if you tell me the story behind bianca " she answered with a smile  
"have it you're way evile women"said the dwarf "to get back to buisness come back tomorrow morning we need to talk"  
"see you tommorow varric "said maria while leaving the dwarf  
and just as she reached the tavern hall she found a women fighting lucky and his men  
"i will kill you bitch"said the man while taking his swored and before he noteced she had a dagger at his throwt  
"tell me does this worth dying for ?"asked the women  
he then fled withe his men  
"that what i thought" said the women  
maria could'nt remove here eyes from that women untile she found here self wllking next to here the women then turned to maria  
"you're new around here walcome and keep you're wets about you you're nothing but tits and ass to the mens in this place and they wont hesitate to grab them both"she declared  
"speeking from experiance are we"said maria sarcastically  
"after a few broken finger here and there they got the idea"  
"my name is isabela " she annouced "previously captain isabela but without my ship the title rings a bit hallow" then she paused for a momont "you might be just what iam loking to solve a problem i have"  
"cant any one deal withe there problems here"said maria  
"must be somthing in the water anyway some one in my past has been pestering me i arranged for a duel but i dont expect him to play fair" said isabela  
"ho is this men?"asked maria  
"his name is hayder we worked together in antiva , he never liked me"  
"a duel hugh i am tempted to say yes but why aske me ?"asked maria  
"icant trust peple around here but you you are difrent"aswered the women while glaring at maria  
"i think i will manage to watch you're back"  
"i bet i arranged to meet withe hayda in hightown after dark we should go now"suggested isabela "or you want to us to meet there"  
"we will go now but what will be my reward ?" asked maria  
"that depands what do you want ?"  
"i will think off somthing"answered maria withe smile , she then turned to gabranth "go back to gamlen house and tell them to go honore the bargin we did withe the witch tomorrow go withe them and dont wait for me"  
"yes my lady" said the warroire before leaving  
"my lady hugh" said isabela while staring at maria  
"dont put to much toughts about it"said maria  
"oh iam not because now i got you all to my self" said isabela while geting closer to maria  
"its going to be a long night we better get started "said maria as they both left the tavern


	4. a calm night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was extremly bussy withe work so i had lot of troble to find time to work on this chapter sorry again

And so they arrived at the market area in hightown but they were no one maria vigilante kept watching around for any sign but nothing no one came for two hours the stress started to show on isabela on the other hand maria kept here calm  
«for andraste ass where is he ?» said isabela while throwing here dagger on a wall  
«perhapse he had some business in the blooming rose» answered hawke withe a smile  
«hhh i dont think so sex is terrible before a duel even hayder would knew that» said isabela as she removed the dagger then turned here eyes back to maria where she was holding that staff from athenrill  
«it have been bugging me for a while just what are holding in you’re back ?» asked isabela  
Maria grabed the staff «oh that i almost forgot it this is…lets just say its my new toy its….» and before she finished here words she grabed here dagger and throw it at isabela passing next to here face to finish in the head of raider hiding in an alley  
«we are not alone» said maria as she removed the fabric to show here dragonscale armor right after she took the staff fabric out to reveal 

The seeker couldnt keep calm as she scremed to the dwarf «to reveal what ?»  
«easy seeker iam not going to remove a important detail as that»

To reveal the staff of parthalan as both women got them self ready  
«you knew for a toy its pretty damn good one» said isabela as she draw here daggers  
«ive been told»  
And from the left a group of raiders launched at them  
«that the whore kill here» scremed to what looked like the leader as she drawn here axe  
Even after they took out some of them they Soon found them selves cornered  
Isabela kept watching as a lion waiting to launch at his prey noticing they had no archer «sending raiders to do his dirty work cowered»  
As for maria she was calm and relax as if she knew how it was going to end watching the raiders withe cold eyes then turned to the pirate «so i take right you take left ?»  
The leader in anger after hearing that «you have a large mouth for some one ho is going to die»  
Maria turned to the women « you got the words right out of my mouth » said maria sacractcly  
«You…i will murder you withe my own hand » screamed the wemon as she launched to maria  
Maria dodged the attacke withe ease then blocked the second one « i will kill you bitch »said the raider as she kept attacking but could’nt even land one hit  
In the mean time the rest off the raiders targeted isabela but the pirate stronger faster dodge the first raiders that reached here and killed both of them by a stab in th heart then isabela throw a smoke bomb and disapeared to leave the five raiders looking around but few seconds after she apeared behind of them killing them before they could react  
«useless raiders» said isabela as she turned to maria sind to find the the leader still trying to kill here but she looked exhausted but in the other hand maria kept dodging here attack but for some reason the pirate couldnt remove here eyes no matter how hard she tried she kept staring at maria  
the raiders exhausted backed away from maria  
«thats all you have to offer» said maria withe a dispointed look on here face  
The raider in rage « stop playing and lets end this » she screamed as she laucnhed for maria for here last time  
As the raider was getting near maria eyes and here staff started glowing red «let end this indeed» she said dodging the raider attack then turned back at the raider and sliced here head withe the staff blade  
«you should have run» she said right after here eyes stoped glowing then turned here head to isabela and gave here that small smile that caught isabela off gurd to turn here head «what now isabela ?»  
Isabela withe a nervous voice «search the bodys»  
Then they started searching and looting the raiders bodys few moments later 

« looting ? »asked the seeker  
Varric smilled for a bit « well every one have to make a leaving…anyway lets get back to the story »

«isabela have a look at this» said maria as she throw a letter at isabela  
«a letter raiders amatures» said isebala before she starting reading the letter «so the cowered in hinding in the chantry »  
«it should be empty the grand cleric and here followers are not back yet from orali» said maria as she walked closer to the pirate  
Isabela still nervous avoide maria gaze «we should head for the chantery and fast before we lose him» said the pirate as she starting to moving away  
«what did i do now» said maria before she went after isabela 

«what was the problem withe isabela ?» asked the seeker  
The dwarf paused for a moment the «i dont think you would understand»  
«why is that ?»  
Varric faced the seeker «i dont think you’re good at emotionel stuff right seeker ?»  
«just continue» said that seeker withe light blush on here face  
«i guessed that much» said the dwarf then quicky turned his face to avoide seeker angry look  
and so maria and rivaini started moving to the chantry but when they reached the chantry board another wave of raiders much much larger apeard  
just as isabela was about to draw here daggers maria steps in front off here and draw her staff and then turned to the pirate withe a smile «leave them to me it would be awfull for you to get injured before you’re duel» right after here words here eyes started glowing red again  
isabela couldnt say a word she just kept slient wondering what rong withe here prbably she didint think some stranger would go this far for here  
«kill here» said th raider as they laucnhed toward here  
«lightning rush» said maria as red lightning started showing on here feat then she startred moving incredibly fast killing one after the other  
but just as she thought she finished another wave appeard from the right «they dont give up do they…there choice HAVEN CALL» saaid maria as a large magic seal appeard in the sky right above the six ennemis right after all the ennemis started floting into the air like there were no gravity that mad easier to maria to deal withem esppacily withe here speed  
The pirate couldnt belive what she was watching she met mages but not like this  
it didint took much time to maria before she was over withe the raiders  
Right after maria turned to isabela withe here red eyes «still waiting lets go the way is clear»  
«remind me never to make a race withe you» said the rivaini sarcastcly before she joind maria to entre the chantry  
As they entred and started moving the chantry at what looked like empty but as they reached the hall a man apeared from the shadow at the secode level isabela face expresion changed  
«well well if its not isabela» said the man  
Isabela started walking the stairs  
«should have knewn you will find me here» said as he turned to face isabela  
«tell you’re men to burn the letter next time hayder» said isabela  
«castion was heartbroken when he heart about the ship reck you should have let him knew you survived» said hayder withe a cuning voice  
«it must have sliped my mind»said isabela  
« so what happend to the relic ?» Asked hayder  
«i lost it» answered isabela  
«lost it like you lost an important cargo castion wont be happy about that» said hayder in anger  
«they were not cargo they were people»  
Maria then turned to the pirate «could you explain what are you two talking about»  
«what she didint tell you she ruined a perfect buisness deal and run away and lost the relic too» said hayder as he kept looking as isabela  
«i told here enough i said i arranged for a duel wich i did and also said you wouldnt play fair wich you didint as i see it they only one way to settle this» said isabela as she draw here daggers  
Hayder draw his blade «MEN» he scremed as a large number o raiders entred from chantery doors  
Maria then draw here staff and turned to isabela «i leave him to you i will go and deal withe the others» before she starting moving to the raiders  
«i apreciat it» said isabela as her eyes couldnt leave hayder  
«lets end this» said hayder as he jumped forward and delivered an attack to the pirate that she blocked barely but open an opning for the isabela to deliver a low kick followed buy an attack in his ribs but only made a cut in his armore  
«dont make it that easy» said isabela as hayder got on his feat then launched for isabela «you little» as he charged withe powerfull attack that isabela dodged barly but he didint stop there he then puched isabela making here fell in the ground but she quickly jump away  
«what were you saying ?» asked hayder withe a smile «i will show you» said isabela as she throw a dagger at his face but he quicly put his sword in front of him to block it but when he removed the sword of his face isabela was not in front off him next thing hi saw the edge of isabela dager coming out of he's chest "you shity..."  
those were his very last words as isabela removed the dagger to leave him fall in th ground after a few second watching hayder corps she quickly remmbered maria and rushed down stairs but to find maria stading in the midille of the raiders corpses covered in blood  
isabela paused for a moment shoked of what she is witnessing before here but after wat she saw maria do that night it didint affect here that much «remind me never to get on you bad side» said isabela as she wallked towared maria  
Maria then paused geting here breath back «Iam kind still in a bad mood i didint get my reward yet» replied maria while moving closer and closer to the pirate  
Then isabela put here hand around maria neck and faced maria as she was traped by here bleu eyes «and what would be that reward ? dont i already lnew » said isabela  
As isabela grabed she leant forward and started kissing maria after a few moments isabela put here hand on maria breast but maria gently pushed isabela  
«I think that would do as a rewared» said maria withe a grine on here face  
Isabela withe disapointed look faced maria «what….that it ?» Said the pirate  
«Why what were you expecting?» Said maria withe cunning voice  
«What about sex ?» Asked the pirate captured by maria  
«Iam kind of tired» said maria withe a smart smile «that remind me what is the relic he was talking about ?»  
Isabela took a step back then turned here face a bit from maria «i dont knew some qunari relic i just need to find it so castion can get off my back»  
"I see then i will help you find it"said maria as kept stairing at the pirate  
Isabela shocked from here reaction on how she could help here after what she heard from hayder «thank you tell you what i will tag along withe for a while and when you are not tired i will always have my room at the hanged man» said the pirate withe a charming voice  
«Then get ready tomorrow we have work to do» said maria as she went give isabela alight kiss on here chiks  
Isabela waitd a moment still red from the kiss that caught here off guard then turned to statu of andraste «if only she knew» said isabela before leaving  
and just as they you exite the chantery taking the stears  
«You really have to tell me how you do the red eyes thing» said isabela  
Maria then turned here head to face isabela withe smart smile «Why ?» Asked maria  
«so that i knew if i should get scared or horney» aswred isabela  
And just as they reached the chantery board they saw a guard inspecting the corpses left by maria  
«wait here for a bit isabela» said maria to the pirate then maria aproched slowly to the guard women  
«aveline» she annouced withe a smile  
«I knew it had someone of your caliber maria to do this» said the guard women  
«For Me aveline i would start withe its been a long time but thats just me» said maria sarcastcly  
«Sorry In my line of work i cant get a grip on time» answered avaline as she turned to face maria  
Then isabela joined the two women  
«you didint tell me you knew a guard» said rivaini as she put here around maria waist and glaired at avaline  
Then aveline gave isabela a death look but if you ask me that here usual look then turned to maria «you didint tell me you knew a whore» replaid aveline withe a strong voice  
«oh and a feisty one to» said isabela  
«anyway whats up withe that deeproads expadition» said aveline  
«still spying on us aveline»  
«i take care of my friends watch out for bartrand his a son of bitch »said avaline  
«well tell me something i dont knew and besides not all of us are guards» answered maria sarcastly  
«speaking of guards i need youre help but not here come at the barracks tomorrow » said aveline  
«i have some buisness tommrow but i make sur to come»  
«thank you maria» few momonts later aveline left to finish here patrole  
And so they parted away  
«what now ?» asked maria  
«a good bath say why not take a bath withe me look you really need one» said isabela  
«a bath you say why not» said maria as left for the hunged man


	5. danger zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to get through a hard time this month iam so sorry to be this late

The next day Maria woke up in isabela room alone , she then quickly took a bath and got her self ready and headed out side the room to find me and the ravaini talking  
"so you two knew each other" said Maria  
Then they both turned to face Maria "of course I knew the rivaini" said the dwarf  
isabela with an anger face turned to the handsome dwarf "you knew I hate it when you call me that"  
then the dwarf leant back at his chair with a smirk on his face "exactly"  
"I hate you dwarf" said isabela as she turned her face to the women she spend the night soon the pirate found her self captive to Maria blue eyes but before she could put her eyes on her breast  
"anyway I need more details what was that spell......yeah Haven call why did you use it at that small group and not the big one ?" said the dwarf sparkles in his eyes and his hands twitching for a paper and a pen  
"it require too much mana and I can use it only on six People at once" but then Maria turned her head away so that we don't hear her voice "i'm not that guy"  
"what did you say ?" asked the dwarf  
"nothing but why are you asking all this questions"asked Maria  
"I need all the details for this story" said varric excitement in his eyes "another question how was isabela ?"  
then Maria turned to isabela with a grin "mmmmm she was okey " she answered  
then Isabela quickly got up from her chair with anger "hey take that back" then turned to varric to find him already writing "and you stop writing" said the pirate covered in embarrassment  
"now i'm done writing we should get business but where are the others ?" asked the dwarf  
"they went to settle pour dept with the witch" said Maria as her eyes turned red for a brief moment but only the pirate noticed it  
"A WITCH Maria you defiantly need to tell me about that but now lets get to business"  
in the mean time garret and the others fought there way though bandits , raiders , qunari easily to the dalish camp but what was waiting for them no one could predict  
"that's the dalish camp" announced carver as he saw it from a distance "it was about bloody time already" said carver brooding  
Garrett then turned to carver "stay vigilant " but carver turned his head away "why don't you mind mind you're owne bloody business " said carver as he went ahead of the group  
Garrett kept watching as his brother went ahead disappointment in his eyes "maker help me" then turned his gaze to his sister that was starring at gabranth for a while  
"what is it bethany" asked Garrett  
bethany then turned to her brother curiosity all over her face "he didn't say a word this all this time"  
"what ??"  
"gabranth he didn't say a word this all this time I going to speak to him" said bethany as she went to the warrior  
Garrett stayed for a moment in his place "why do you do this to me sister" said as he went after carver  
not long after they reached the dalish champ but found found two dalish hunters blocking there way  
"you have no business here shem go away" screamed the male hunter  
"but we are expected here" said bethany  
"wait I think its them the keeper mentioned" said the female hunter  
"I thought there would be elves....you Can pass the keeper is waiting for you but we are watching you" said the hunter as he let them pass  
as they walked inside they all felt the eyes watching them and arrows ready to hit for every strange move but they keep on moving and looking for the keeper

"and did they found her"asked Cassandra ho couldn't keep silent  
"no........she Found them" answered varric 

"so you must be ho tachibelanar chose to settle our dept" a voice said behind the group  
Garrett surprised by how he couldn't sense her even with that powerful aura she has , they all turned to face an old dalish women in a dark and gold robe and yellow tattoos on her face  
"and ho might you be ?" said Garrett with a low voice  
"me...... Aim the keeper elf this champ and iam the one you were sent to"said the keeper  
they all felt how powerful she is her eyes the way she stand it was just like the feeling near Maria but more intense but gabranth was not effected by it for some reason Garrett then choke his head and cleared his throat before he could say a word "and what are we supposed to do ?" he asked  
He then turned her face to the mountain "there is an old alter on the top g there with the talisment and Merrill will do the ritual"  
"Merrill ?"asked Garrett  
"she is my first..........and I have a favor to ask" Garrett was surprised by howthe eyes of the keeper were so piercing moment ago became so sad  
"what is it"  
"after this all finished Merrill will go with you she......she made her choice but we will talk about this when you will return"  
"okey we will be on our way" said Garrett as he pointed the way to the others  
and just when they were about to leave "be careful the dead are restless here" said the keeper with a voice that pieced every one of them  
they all heard it but no one wanted to put thoughts into it or wanted to understand it  
"now we are taking elves with us that's just great" said carver  
"can't you just shut up" said Garrett in anger obviously thinking about what lay's ahead of them  
carver and bethany shocked to see there brother angry for the first time both turned to each other and looked at each other worried  
they soon reached the end of the camp to find an elves waiting in a corner she then turned at the group a young dalish elf with big eyes and white skin and low hair and an innocent gaze  
"you must be the ones I was waiting for my name is Merrill" she announced  
"are you sure its us" asked Garrett  
"iam not oh sorry its just that I........" said Merrill babbling as she noticed arett giving her that small smile  
"oh a joke sorry lets go we must not keep tachibelnar waiting"  
"wait were is gabranth" asked bethany as she realized he was gone  
"he was here a minute ago where did that arse ago" said carver  
"it doesn't matter we must keep in mind our task here"said Garrett trying to calm the others  
"we must hurry the faster we are over with this the sooner......i Can leave"  
"why do you want to leave your clan ?" asked bethany  
"the keeper and I ......didint agree on something and I must leave to go after it anyway lets go"said the Merrill as she started to lead the group but they dint go that far 

"what do you mean ?" asked Cassandra her hands twitching from excitement  
"I must go now" said the dwarf as he got of the chair  
"where do you think you are leaving ?" screamed Cassandra at the dwarf  
"iam going to the bathroom or is it you also need to follow me there" said the dwarf as he walked away  
one hour later the dwarf came back  
"maker what took you so long" said the seeker who was standing waiting for variic  
varric smiled at the seeker "do I need to make him a picture"  
"just sit down and continue" ordered the seeker  
"as you wish sir AR where was I oh yes the mountain"  
they dint go far just as they put there feat out of the champ skeleton or undead or what I like to call them walkers small people group of walkers appear in front of them  
"maker what are this things" said carver  
"undead spirits ho can't find rest only rage is left in them" said Merrill as she turned to Garrett  
"that wont be a problem" said Garrett as he draw his bow and shot fire arrows that burned all of thelm before carver could draw his sword  
"I see" said the the little elf with a blush  
"show off" said carver in anger  
"I think some one is jealous " said bethany with a grin on her face  
and so they kept moving facing other groups of walkers but nothing tey couldn't handle but soon they found the road was cut off and so they took another one through a cave but it was much harder then expected giant spiders were in ever corner without forgetting the walkers were all over the place it took them an hour but they made it with the help off Merrill ho was find that she is a mage BUT

"BUT ??!!" asked the seeker  
"seeker seeker seeker I think you need to learn something called patience"

the way was protected by a magic seal that didn't let them move forward  
"what do we do now" asked carver  
"can't you break that bethany ?" asked Garrett  
"here is no need I knew a way" said Merrill then she draw a knife and cut her hand and a huge paulse of power went and broke the seal it was BLOOD MAGIC  
"maker what was that" announced carver  
"its blood magic" said bethany with an angry face  
"no no it the spirits she just helped me don't worry I knew what aim doing" said Merrill with a sad face  
"you can't knew if its a spirits or a demon so be careful" said Garrett trying to stop the conversation noticing Merrill discomfort on the subject  
"this place is were the ancient elves went to sleep we are outsiders" said Merrill as they went forward  
"this place feels wrong " said bethink as she turned to Garrett  
"I knew it feels like death is in every where here" said Garrett  
And just as they walked a bit the seal closed behind them and walker started appearing  
"they are mad becarfull" said Merrill as she draw her staff  
then a large spirits with the shape of a keeper "HOW DARE YOU TROUBLE OUR SLEEP" he screamed then he transformed into a demon  
"get ready" said Garrett as he already shooting arrows on the walkers  
But carver his eyes were at the demon "I will end you" said carver as he charged at the demon but the demon quickly teleported behind him and used a spell that paralyzed the carver the others overwhelmed couldn't assists junior  
"CARVER !!!!!" screamed Garrett  
"HHH YOU ARE MINE NOW HUMAN AND SOON THAT BODY WILL BE MINE TO USE" said the demon as he approached carver

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reding as i did writing this again if you have any sugestion pls tell me


End file.
